


See It Reflected

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Kahlia has a hard time seeing herself as beautiful. She has more scars than skin and she is too thin, and she can't see past that. But Zevran finds her beautiful, not just for who she is but in body, too. He wants to show her.





	See It Reflected

It had been another long day of the bustling marketplace and someone to kill. As Kahlia stared at her own eyes in the mirror, the only part of her that was visible, she told herself that at least their target went down easily. She turned away from the mirror after a moment and began to unwrap the silk scarf from her head. She often wore it when she went out, brightly colored fabric hiding her face and the scars she bore, preventing stares and invasive questions. It helped to be able to pass unnoticed, such head coverings not uncommon in Antiva City. It made her feel a little more normal.

Zevran came up behind her but she saw him in her periphery and in the mirror, so she wasn’t startled by him. His hand on her jaw encouraged her to look at him as she folded the scarf and put it away in a drawer, and he smiled at her as she did.

“Mi hermosa amor,” he whispered, eyes taking in the details of her face. She turned away to strip off her gloves, back stiffening. She knew he still thought she was beautiful, but she couldn’t reconcile what he saw with what was in the mirror. His hand cupped her cheek again, more insistently, and she pressed her lips together. “Do not do that, my love. Do not reject my praise,” he admonished. She fought the urge to snort at him.

“I don’t see what you see,” she reminded him, putting away her gloves. On her finger sat the ring he’d given her, invoking memories of their moonlit wedding, performed in private and legally binding. “I know what you see, but for me it is not there.”

Carefully, his arms came around her from behind and he gently turned her gaze back to the mirror. It was a long one that hung on the wall, reflecting them from toes to over their heads. His chin rested on her shoulder as he coaxed her to look in the mirror. “Then perhaps I should show you,” he whispered at her ear, warm breath making it twitch. With one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady but not entrap her, his other hand lightly stroked her face. He followed the lines of her cheeks and jaw, the gold of her Vallaslin on her forehead. “What a lovely face you have, mi amor. Cheeks to incite jealousy in other women and so many lovely freckles that will never be taken from you.” He kissed one sunken cheek.

“I am too thin,” she told him. “Too pale.” All she could see was the pasty quality of her once-tanned skin and the way her bones stood out from the flesh.

He shook his head slightly. “No. Look again,” he urged quietly. “See the shape of your cheeks and this adorable chin. Count the freckles on your nose. And see your gorgeous eyes, wide and round and the most beautiful color I could ever imagine.” He smiled at her reflection. “I will always remind you that you have the eyes of a goddess and I thought you were Andraste when I woke after failing to kill you.” Her lips twitched in a small hint of a smile at the words she’d heard so many times before and he grinned. “Ahh, there. Yes, what beautiful lips, plump and curved and made for smiles, for laughter, but gorgeous in rest. And do not get me started on how they look wrapped around my cock!”

She followed the lines he traced on her face with his fingers and tried to see herself that way. Her brow pinched as for a moment she thought maybe she was still beautiful, the shape of her bones was nice. She saw the eager way Zevran’s eyes widened as he watched her look at herself and his hands moved to the ties on the wrap she wore around her upper body. He paused, waiting for her consent, and she gave him a small nod. He kissed her cheek to thank her as he expertly removed her clothing. The wrap and her breast band were set on the dresser beside the mirror somewhat carelessly as his gaze raked over her revealed flesh. His hands returned to her body and he gently ran them from her hips where her pants covered her up her sides to her breasts, but he didn’t touch her there yet. His touch skimmed back down and he held her hips, thumbs moving in restless circles.

“You are lovely, my dear,” he told her again. One hand moved to her belly and traced the sinew under her skin, the defined muscles of her abdomen. “So strong and fierce. You have honed your body as a weapon and it shows in the strength you bear. And you are so graceful when you move, like water.” His hands moved up her belly again and he watched her face as he carefully cupped her breasts. But she was lost in him, in his need to show her what he saw, why she was beautiful to him, and she welcomed his touch, even arched into it slightly. His smile when he felt that was pure bliss and she was gratified.

“You are a woman, Kahlia,” he continued. “And women are so soft even when they are hard. You have such lovely breasts, amor,” he told her, and she had to meet his gaze with incredulity. He sighed and shook his head at her, nuzzling the back of her neck to encourage her to lower her gaze to her body again. His hands covered her breasts, only one nipple there for him to pluck and he did so. She shivered in response and he pressed a kiss against her shoulder under his chin. He touched the scar where her left nipple should have been with gentle fingers. She couldn’t remember losing it, had likely been delirious with fever when it happened. The scar was from something ragged and sharp, puffy from the infection that had set in and likely been with her for years before it healed at all, and stretched from just above where the nipple should have been down to the bottom of her breast, where it curved across her ribs. He cupped her breast and gently squeezed, his calloused thumb sweeping across a clear patch of skin to raise the fine hairs on her body with pleasure.

“Your scars do not detract from your beauty, mi vida,” he told her, his voice low and hot and heavy. He shifted his hips to press his erection against her ass. “They remind me that you are so strong, that you endured. That you came home to me when I had given up all hope. I carried on because I did not want to greet you in the afterlife and face your wrath for ending my life. And when you came to me, though thin and scarred and hurt… I thought perhaps I had died anyway because there you were.” He closed his gleaming eyes and kissed her cheek again, but she turned her head to take his lips with her own. One hand moved from her breast to her cheek and he kissed her deeply, passionately. When he pulled away he was calm again and returned her attention to the mirror with a light touch on her jaw to turn her head.

“Look at your waist, how it dips in here,” he told her, hands taking up the space between the bottom of her ribs and the tops of her hips. He squeezed gently and moaned right in her ear so the sound shivered through her. “You are soft here, though still so strong. I love to hold you here, to feel this small spot where you are vulnerable to me. And this spot…” He moved his hands down a little, palms covering the scars of burns on her hips. “This spot is perfect for many things. And look!” He poked lightly at the flesh of her hip to illustrate that she had flesh there. “You are not so skinny anymore. I will still continue to try to get you to eat more than you do, but see how soft the bones seem now? A woman should be soft and you are soft.” His hands moved back up to her breasts and he cupped them, teasing them. She looked at her body, at the softness she was gaining and the shape of herself. Maybe she wasn’t so bony and skeletal anymore.

Zevran’s fingers slipped under the waistband of her pants and she nodded again. He pulled at the ties of them and slid down her body as he removed them from her, bringing her smalls with them and coaxing her to step out of the fabric. He tossed it out of the way and stood again, hands caressing her thighs and hips and squeezing carefully at her ass. “The strength of your legs get my blood hot, mi amor,” he told her, his voice almost a growl and his fingers digging into her flesh just a bit. She let out a slightly shaking breath, aware all at once that she was aroused, heat in her belly and wetness between her legs, pink in her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Zevran’s eyes flashed to her face in surprise and then he smiled. Teeth nibbled lightly on her earlobe and she leaned against him. His hand wandered to the mound of her sex and his fingers teased at it for a moment until she nodded again, somewhat frantically this time. He dipped one finger between her folds and groaned at what he found there, rocking his cock against her ass.

“I want you, Kahlia,” he whispered in her ear, dark eyes on hers in the mirror. She saw how her arousal changed her appearance, lips glistening and parted around her breaths, the dark of her eyes attempting to swallow the color and a blush bright on her cheeks and ears. She could see why he liked it, why he was so moved by her appearance as he pulled her on top of him. She nodded again and tried to turn but was gently denied. “Like this,” he said. “Here, in front of the mirror.” She blinked in surprise but nodded again. His smile was her reward, full of heat and adoration. He coaxed her to kneel, her legs spread for him as she faced the mirror. His hand returned to her cunt and he watched her reflection as he dipped a finger into her entrance. She let out a cry and her head fell back, but he tangled the fingers of his other hand in her wild orange hair and held her head up. “No, amor. I want you to look. I want you to see what I see.” His words shivered through her and her body felt hot as his soaked finger moved up the length of her sex to find her bud, mercifully intact though scar tissue passed near it. A moan left her lips at the pleasure that shot through her belly. Her body seemed to shrink in his arms, shoulders drawing up and back arching down. She hadn’t known she did that and she made an effort to relax for him. He rewarded her with kisses on her face and shoulder as his finger rubbed her clit. His other hand was gently extracted from her hair to cup her breast and roll her lone nipple between his fingers. She arched into his touch and rolled her hips against his hand as he moaned at her shoulder. Two fingers slipped inside her and she cried out, then bit her lip and moaned as his palm rubbed her clit. He knew her body so well and pleasure built in her as she watched his hand move on her cunt, muscles standing in sharp relief in his forearm each time he curled his fingers. She struggled to breathe and her gaze moved to her breast, where her dusky nipple was teased by his other hand. He squeezed the flesh of her breast and she watched it fill the space between his fingers and understood why he liked it. Her eyes moved up and she saw his face, eyes dark and wide as he gazed at her body in the mirror, lips parted around panting breaths, sweat sheening his skin from the care he took with her and his arousal that he denied in favor of her pleasure. The ardor she saw there, the pure adoration made her tremble for him.

“Please, Zevran,” she breathed, and his eyes met hers, movements slowing. “Please fuck me.” He shuddered so hard he had to press his face into her shoulder, arms tightening around her for a moment. When he lifted his head again his eyes were somewhat wild.

“Will you say it again?” he pleaded in a whisper. “You have not said such a thing to me in… Please, I wish to hear it.”

Her hand moved to cup his face over her shoulder but their eyes remained locked in the mirror. “I want your cock inside me, Zevran,” she said, and the words were easy, natural. “Please fuck me, vhenan.” He shuddered again and his hands left her body to fumble at his clothes. She heard something rip and his muttered curse, and a moment later his touch returned, slow and gentle though his hands shook. She covered them with hers and he steadied. Her lips parted on a soft gasp when she felt his cock against her cunt, the flesh hot and hard as he rubbed it against her wetness. She watched him swallow hard in the mirror.

“Lean forward, amor,” he whisper, voice shaking and a little broken. She did, bracing herself on the mirror as she gave him access to her cunt. Her mind was filled with him, only him, the pleasure of his touch on her body. The connection of his reflected gaze was lost to her for a moment as he watched himself enter her body. He spread his knees slightly to widen her stance further, to open her to him, and she cried out in pleasure as his cock slowly began to slide inside her. He slid inside to the hilt, hands on her waist and eyes locked with hers and she shuddered in pleasure, the movement shivering through him as well.

“So beautiful,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful, Kahlia. Look at how your body moves for me.” He gave a slow thrust and she saw her own face contort in pleasure, jaw working soundlessly and brows drawing low as her hips surged back against him. The movement translated up her body, rippling her waist and shoulders and she understood what he meant about water. He thrust again, harder, testing her body’s acceptance of his cock, and she moaned. On his next thrust she rolled her hips to meet him and he groaned. He sped up, listening to the cues she gave him, but she was eager, needy, and he rose to the challenge until he was fucking her so hard the mirror was banging the wall slightly and their reflections shivered. His groans gained volume and her cries mingled with them. One of his hands moved to her cunt as he fucked her and when he found her clit she keened, head falling forward to rest her forehead against the cold metal before her. Her body clenched around his cock, muscles twitching, and he hastened his rhythm until she shattered with a sharp cry. Pleasure burst behind her eyes and he kept fucking her through it, holding her steady as his thrusts became erratic and his seed flooded her in time to his low, loud groans.

They panted in the aftermath, her face pressed against the mirror and his face resting in the middle of her back. Once they could breathe a little he pulled on her waist gently until she was leaning against his chest. His hands moved lightly over her skin and he kissed her cheek. “Look at your reflection, Kahlia,” he urged, hoarse voice right at her ear. She opened her eyes and what she saw was almost enough to make her want him again. Her face was red her body was damp with sweat, hair sticking in strands to her forehead. Her eyes were dark and heavy lidded, lips parted around her breaths. The bliss she saw on her own face was far more arousing than she expected. She swallowed hard and her gaze shifted to him. He was still clothed and sweat beaded on his skin, his hair and hers sticking to it. His pleasure was evident on his features as he gazed at their reflections. “Do you see it, Kahlia? Do you see how beautiful you are?”

She turned away from the mirror and kissed him deeply, then looked into his eyes as he held her, shaking slightly. “Yes,” she told him softly. “I see it.”


End file.
